tdicampsfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:1dra7
OMG!!!!!! ITS AN ARCHIVE!!!!!!!!! If I said I wanted an Archive now,...Would you hold it against me? Clock Tower 7 Did you kill Rex becuase he was in the lead? Oversized sweatshirt buying Daddy who just said three time academy award winning director-producer of Jaws, Jurassic Park, ET, Men In Black 1 and 2 wants me to start in his next big blockbuster opposite of Mission: Impossible hunky hunk Tom Cruise say WHA 08:25, April 20, 2011 (UTC) Clock Tower 7?I was once a n00b. Then became a user. I am now an admin........On other wikias! :P 22:50, April 20, 2011 (UTC) You have now debuted in Hgh School Style and can, people still go making their weapons in Clock Tower 7?I was once a n00b. Then became a user. I am now an admin........On other wikias! :P 00:39, April 21, 2011 (UTC) How Hey It's Zannabanna I play Gunter on your camp and I Dont get the challenge. What do we do in the chambers? try to get out are what? Yes, i'll give it up... rex is already drowned... but i was in the lead... Oversized sweatshirt buying Daddy who just said three time academy award winning director-producer of Jaws, Jurassic Park, ET, Men In Black 1 and 2 wants me to start in his next big blockbuster opposite of Mission: Impossible hunky hunk Tom Cruise say WHA 08:51, April 21, 2011 (UTC) Werent you banned for a year? Really, that's kinda strange, but okay.Jon-E boy Wuz Here! 19:08, April 25, 2011 (UTC) Why would we need to save space? Merrier the more! It's good to have a lot of pages on this Wiki! Suite Life on Deck Rocks 01:04, April 27, 2011 (UTC) TDCamps High School In TDCamps High School, I said I kicked Jake out of my tent, since I never actually let him in, instead, I let Kelsy-Lee share the tent with me and Natalia. So change the name to Jonathan's Natalia's and Kelsy-lee's tent, Jake is not in it. Jon-E boy Wuz Here! 22:21, May 1, 2011 (UTC) I cahnged it for you :) Jon-E boy Wuz Here! 22:48, May 1, 2011 (UTC) Im In! Cause baby you're a firework Really you are Oh, no... 23:30, May 1, 2011 (UTC) When do i deubt? Cause baby you're a firework Really you are Oh, no... 19:35, May 3, 2011 (UTC) Thanks for saying welcome! :D Kyleia 00:44, May 7, 2011 (UTC) Please join this camp. http://tdicamps.wikia.com/wiki/TDCW_ORC_1:_Big_Brother -TDAFan99 You wanted a message... XD Zoomer got a new sig, But don't worry... It's still Zoomer! 22:10, June 22, 2011 (UTC) Hey, I came across Battle For The Million and joined. But I saw that it was created in MArch! You should put up a blog titled Auditions For "Battle For The Million!" That way people notice it on activity and join! if you need more help then leave me a message: Bloomin13 19:36, July 7, 2011 (UTC) Can I Be? A killer in that camp? I ate the mac n cheese because big bird told me too he's my leader 12:02, July 17, 2011 (UTC) (av98) I have no idea O______________________________________O WARNING: This user is a werewolf and he bites 22:30, July 17, 2011 (UTC) I just checked your blogs and you had a blog in March the 4th about auditions for your awards three O_o WARNING: This user is a werewolf and he bites 22:35, July 17, 2011 (UTC) Never won got nominated :P WARNING: This user is a werewolf and he bites 22:50, July 17, 2011 (UTC) Dra why remove me from your camps Dx i love horror camps... WARNING: This user is a werewolf, 21:33, July 26, 2011 (UTC) Ok my do you always remove me from your camps. Why do you think i won't do good in it? WARNING: This user is a werewolf, 22:26, July 29, 2011 (UTC) h can you please tell me why : Johnny - human - warrior - 26 - age 16 - joined because he wanted to prove himself worthy to his father who thinks he is a weak worthless fool I just love to chat with everyone EVERYONE 05:21, July 30, 2011 (UTC) REJECTED I just love to chat with everyone EVERYONE 05:27, July 30, 2011 (UTC) give me a chance i promise that i would try my best to get along or i won't ever bother again I just love to chat with everyone EVERYONE 05:34, July 30, 2011 (UTC) Hey...I'm back from camp :) Aimerstalk 22:46, August 6, 2011 (UTC) What do you have agaisnt Ed? He never did anything to you. Survivor321 01:29, August 12, 2011 (UTC) Abandoned Edit Abandoned Shyguy!!!Shun Goku Satsu (Rag 03:18, August 29, 2011 (UTC) Why can't I call you shyguy? I just called you it cause your picture is a shyguy....Shun Goku Satsu (Rag 03:18, August 29, 2011 (UTC) .....I like shyguy better......Shun Goku Satsu (Rag 03:18, August 29, 2011 (UTC) I thought you left I thought you left Po-po-po-poker face You know that I want you Ale-Alejandro Ale-Alejandro (I'm Lady Gaga) 20:03, August 29, 2011 (UTC) ............sorry then...... Like my sig I'm Shadow the hedgehog ' 00:59, October 5, 2011 (UTC) So technically I don't need to ask permission but, one episode in my camp Game Inc. will be a clock tower one. Can I use Scissorman? Please :3 I'm just your local Ke$ha loving, furry 21:00, October 8, 2011 (UTC) Hey why did Nathan get erased from your camp wait is it because you think I'm no good for the camp? 'I'm Shadow the hedgehog ' 21:11, October 8, 2011 (UTC) improve is there a way I can improve so you'd let me be in the next clock tower camp if you have one cause you horror camps are awsome 'I'm Shadow the hedgehog ' 22:17, October 8, 2011 (UTC) who do you think'll survive clock tower reborn? :3 and why did you let Bea and Dorothy flood the house?!?! I'm just your local Ke$ha loving, furry 05:18, October 13, 2011 (UTC) Waiting I'm like waiting to die in Clock Tower XDDD I'm a Barbie Girl! In a Barbie World! 16:44, October 16, 2011 (UTC) So anyway, when I die, I want someone to see me? Like when Jennifer sees Laura dead in the shower :o I'm a Barbie Girl! In a Barbie World! 17:04, October 16, 2011 (UTC) Hey dude im kinda new to te way the wikia works with these sorts of things so how do i get people to want to join my camp Sorry OMG Yikes...super sorry I'll move it ASAP, thanks for telling me! User: LAKEHURST Booky Booky Publish Publish Hi guess what I'm making a book and no one wil ever know ... wait ... now you know *sighs* so maybe a few people will know but no one will know what's it about and now I'll sing you a song by writing it 'Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan ' 01:02, December 9, 2011 (UTC) My father found a book publisher so I'm writing a book so the publisher can publish it then it becomes popular and I'll be a famous book authour and have like 3 book series and then some movie guy will love it they'll pay me to let them make a movie of it and pay me to write the script anyways like my sig? 'Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan ''' 12:54, December 9, 2011 (UTC) Sorry...Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan ' 19:48, December 9, 2011 (UTC) I'm feeling sorry fr you but congratz on being something years old. You know what I've wanted to make a sonic the hedgehog game, you know like on internet, but I've want to do stuff I don't know how to do cause I took only one gaming class in school when there are 3 left...anyways... do you know anything that might help me? 'Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan ' 19:55, December 9, 2011 (UTC) hi Dra. BlazeHead 51 here. why have you deleted me from the hunger games?..you think i won't do good!?!?... and i never godplay. can't i just join? Uh... Hey Dra. Um, my two charries, Calpurnia and Ulaya, don't show up on the chart for your HG. Uh... What happened to them? O.o XD If you have found this, you are a stealth ninja. Where'd my signature go? 23:09, December 30, 2011 (UTC) S'okay. :P If you have found this, you are a stealth ninja. Where'd my signature go? 15:27, January 1, 2012 (UTC) Did you delete me from battle for the million, I'm not asking why I just don't know 'A little birdy told me ' 03:03, January 3, 2012 (UTC) I don't know who you are. Please sign your messages.'This isn't brave...Its murder. ''' 02:32, January 3, 2012 (UTC) it was meA little birdy told me ' 03:03, January 3, 2012 (UTC) ' thank you for warning Dra. i'll be more careful - Blaze HEY! Why'd you remove me?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?! I wasn't being bad! Hey, everybody, can you dig? Spencer Walsh is a two-timing pig! 22:42, April 22, 2012 (UTC) Can i give you suggestions for team names..... one team would be The Swimming Whales (hence we are on a boat) and The Killer Sharks. Nate I don't want to be a tattletale, but Kyle climbed the tower in one line, and Neve came from nowhere, so maybe (s)he wrote between lines that were already written. That's cheating, right? Our team is winning anyway, so why cheat? I played Jay again, just to let someone else from the other team actually climb. Don't know what's up with the other team.... Only Roadeo's really participating, and these are great challenges! ;( JustLittleOlMe [[User Blog:JustLittleOlMe|'Lil']] Jay JLOM 22:55, April 25, 2012 (UTC) Okay! Thanks! I'll take out all of my Jay involvement for this challenge then, cos the Real Jay didn't do anything. :) I'll eliminate my vote from Jay, too. Maybe Jay'll get voted out! xDD JustLittleOlMe [[User Blog:JustLittleOlMe|'Lil']] Jay JLOM 23:33, April 25, 2012 (UTC) Okay, I won't. I just felt bad for Roadeo since she was the only player on her team. JustLittleOlMe [[User Blog:JustLittleOlMe|'Lil']] Jay JLOM 23:36, April 25, 2012 (UTC) hey Dra. can i be in the Veterans Return? - Blaze why? - Blaze Hhm......Can I Join Veterans Return? I asked you on chat...........Nate! Talk To Me! whatever. Can I join TVR? T_T I'm wiki-wise older than a third (more or less) than the competitors so far. I've been on since March '10. ~ M M 22:31, April 29, 2012 (UTC) Hey dra, not sure if you know, but there are roleplays on the wiki and they're not meant to be here. Most of them were made by LIG. Just wanted to let you know. RAWR! I'M A 03:24, May 5, 2012 (UTC) Oh gosh, hey, I just seen your message. :) Yes, I remember you! Puffles Rule 22:36, May 5, 2012 (UTC)The Puffy Chat For some reason I type in stuff on the wiki chat but nothing comes like it never happened. HELP!!! PLEASE!!! 'Fire Blaze ' 19:01, June 2, 2012 (UTC) Hey, dude! Sunsummer7 - Legendary Sun 01:42, June 3, 2012 (UTC) Dra, can you update the main page with My Total Drama World Tour. please? Thanks. Sunsummer7 - Legendary Sun 22:22, June 14, 2012 (UTC) I see Camp Mystery is starting up again! I signed Zach up, and I was wondering? How many people can you sign up as? I saw the campology denied thing is it that you don't want me in that or my character if it is the character could I audition as another character? ' There is someone knocking on your door Who is it? ' 03:16, June 28, 2012 (UTC) I shall do it tomorrow, as I need to finish reading it. xP I'm up to chapter five due to heavy proscrination. I'm the T to the WI the LIGHT. And ain't no other pony trolling down like me. I'm Twilightlicious. 10:06, July 4, 2012 (UTC) I added sign-ups. Tdfan courtney heather 00:19, July 10, 2012 (UTC)tdfan_courtney_heather Ok, will do.Tdfan courtney heather 00:26, July 10, 2012 (UTC) tdfan_courtney_heather Why ? I do not seem to have done nothing wrong all advertise their fields why not me? Worker (talk) 08:40, July 17, 2012 (UTC) ok ok I am sorry not happen again : D Markery Sock Puppet Hey Dra. Bakura, TF and I seem to have found a possible sock puppet user. Could you run an IP adress for us? He is Ben10utlimatrixes47. We think he is the other Ben10Ultimatrix. But we can;t be sure. Eat right. Stay healthy. Die anyway (talk) 20:23, July 28, 2012 (UTC) Request for Dra! :) I, Redo, would like to request an adoption for an inactive camp, please. CDF97 has gone inactive, and he hasn't made a single contribution at all on this wiki, not since July 17th, according to his contribs. His 2nd and currently only camp, Total Drama: Wrath of Wawawnakwa (Season 2), is deeply wished to return from its hiatus by all of its fans and competitors, including me. A lot of the story is covered on the camp's talk page (refer to before link) where some of us have been having a brief discussion on how to get it back. I personally messaged him to remind him of the camp but he hasn't responded after a while still. I volunteered to become the new host and so far I am the only one who will, I have the support of Tay and Science, who agreed to my suggestion on the talk page. We just need your approval, Dra. Since you are an admin you can conclude that kind of matter where the original host is untouchable. Please! I beg of your mercy! Everyone loves this camp and it's very depressing for them to watch it die out! Goooop! What? It's not that disgusting 00:32, August 17, 2012 (UTC) ... i dont know what to apologize for, i would rather accept the day ban, cause really, i wasnt fighting, and i have apologized several times, but its a misunderstanding, nothing i did wrong, ur not looking at it from my point of view, i get u had to do what u had to do, and no hard feelings, but im just trying to relive when this wiki was actually fun, but nobody has normal camps anymore Joneboy Joneboy has been revealed to have two accounts. Joneboy217 and Joneboy704, I am unsuere if this is sockpuppeting but just letting you know,Eat right. Stay healthy. Die anyway (talk) 00:32, August 18, 2012 (UTC) this is my real account so dont delete this one, but joneboy217 was dead and i forgot i had it then i thought it was real its a mistake u can delete that one but not this one Jon-E boy Wuz Here! 00:37, August 18, 2012 (UTC) please respond im scared ur gonna delete this account :( please dont delete the other one if u gotta i never even used it i thought it was this one Jon-E boy Wuz Here! 00:41, August 18, 2012 (UTC) Hi Dra, I've discovered an unregistered user who despite my warnings, has made a camp as well as signed up in a few camps. Heres the link. http://tdicamps.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:67.176.48.245[[User:Bakura13|Bakura13]] (talk) 00:17, August 21, 2012 (UTC) Hi Dra. Im reporting 2 users for you. The first one is that unregistered user. He still is ignoring our warnings and is editing in camps. The 2nd is a user called TotalDramaFan1987(I cant give you a link because no results will appear wheen you search a user who never made an edit) he claims that he is Ben10UltimateAlien. Me,TT,Stars,TDTS,And Firey also find evidence suggesting that he is also that Benultimatrix guy.Bakura13 (talk) 22:57, August 22, 2012 (UTC) Hello Dra, Im speaking to you on behalf of many of our users. It has come to my attaention of quite a few incidents over just this month(Markery's threats to TDTS, Jon-E, other stuff) And me and co. Are afraid of where this wiki is happening. TDTS no longer feels safe on chat after Markery's threats to him. That is why me and co. Are asking for an admin election. We want another active and responsible user who we can trust and akwyas be there for us when something happens. Do NOT in any way take this the wrong way as if we dont think you are good enough. We simply want another admin who can assist in our wikai probs. Please take this into consideration, and thank you in advance.Bakura13 (talk) 05:01, August 26, 2012 (UTC) Hi, Dra I have evidence of a Ben sockpuppet.http://tdicamps.wikia.com/wiki/User:Totaldramafanmill here is the sockpuppet's page. Thank you. TDTS (talk) 03:23, August 30, 2012 (UTC)TDTS I noticed this page that will let us put our wiki on http://www.wikia.com/Wikia. This can help promote the wiki and bring more people to it. Only admins can do this, so I need your help. Scienceboy0 (talk) 14:30, August 30, 2012 (UTC) Hey Dra, Sorry to be a bother but a few days ago I noticed the rules didn't cover some things. This normally wouldn't be a problem but a while ago one a wiki (can't remember the name sorry) a group of users attacked it by using loopholes in the rules. One of them kept spamming because the rules said not spamming on Pages not chats though. Another was constantly swearing due to another rule banning swearing in Chatango but not in Main Chatroom. I know this probably won't happen here but just thought you might want to know. Eat right. Stay healthy. Die anyway (talk) 21:26, August 31, 2012 (UTC) i never ullied anybody or got anybody to do anything what r u talking about?Jon-E boy Wuz Here! 23:28, August 31, 2012 (UTC) You asked me to be a "wire" You asked me to be a wire for when TT broke rules. I got some examples. Sadly I don't know how to take screen shots so I just copy pasted it · 10:04'TaygenTeagan'I ALWAYS swear in the chat · So that ain't new to me. :L 10:11'TaygenTeagan'Shut the fuck up, TF* · 10:13'TaygenTeagan'Eros, nobody believes you because you are crazy weird. That last one was after Eros asked her a question Dra we need you to do a cross reference on TDSeriesFan837 Trent Fan OJ inanimatesanity and me (Eros123) think she is a sockpuppet of TaygenTeagan because she has a twin sister they fight that is just like me and NZMan123 so please cross reference *From Eros123* Hey Dra I can't join chat for some reason could you please help cause I think it has something to do with the wiki because I can join chatango although noone ever goes there anymore. ' Yay! I won the hunger games! ' 21:38, September 1, 2012 (UTC) Uh Dra... Hey Dra. I have more proof Ben made ANOTHER account. I have a screen shot for ya. He is now TDforeverydollar. I'm a Teen Wolf fan. And a Katy Perry fan. 03:32, September 2, 2012 (UTC) Is there any possible way we can ban Ben but guarentee he wont make another account, cause this is like the 4th one this month.Bakura13 (talk) 03:56, September 2, 2012 (UTC) Plan for Ben Hey, It's me, 13sora. Bakura and I came up with a plan for Ben. The whole conversation: READ Just letting you know. KHR!KHR!KHR! The story of Cameo man Can you please delete my page? It's a canadite for deletion it wasn't a camp so Bakura reminded me "Total drama camps wiki" XD exactly what i was complaining about on my blog. MIB Agent (talk) 02:05, September 13, 2012 (UTC) MIB Agent Problem This may be a problem. CuddlyHamster101 (a.k.a Pinkypie123) has advertised her wiki on youtube. (http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=wn8nzPX8JmU&list=UUCR7Lj_eLU7JkscVuDSMkww&index=4&feature=plcp) I have a weird feeling that this will cause another "Noob War" The damage is done but just today I saw 5 new users who said they got here fomr CH101. They seemed kinda clueless but they wouldn't listne to my instructions when I told them what this wiki is about. So be prepared. Sorry I can't remember the users names. Eat right. Stay healthy. Die anyway (talk) 08:40, September 15, 2012 (UTC) Hi Dra By Mistake i uploaded a Photo by Mistake is there away too Delete it :l?This is my Siggie if you don't like it Lump off! 13:32, September 15, 2012 (UTC)